Hypocalciuria associated with preeclampsia? Whether this is dietary due to decreased calcium intake or due to alterations in calcium homeostasis is unclear. Teenage women undergoing pregnancy are at an increased risk for preeclampsia and the current frequency of pregnancy-induced- hypertension or preeclampsia in our hispanic teenage population is currently 25%. Therefore, the purpose of this study is to determine if decreased dietary calcium or arginine intake are associated with preeclampsia in this population of women.